Song of the Warriors BETA
by Silversong of Riverclan
Summary: Sorry 'bout the misshap in the first edition. Now live, laugh, and love the new cats! Enjoy the tale of four felines in their quest to discover the other three and save....well, you get the picture! Happy Days :D
1. Opening Page

SONG OF THE WARRIORS

By: Kat

Welcome to the new Warriors!!!!


	2. Prolouge

The Song of the Warriors

Prologue

The rain drizzled like a heavy mist on Silver's kitten-soft silver fur. Shivering, she sat up and twitched her whiskers, feeling the air around her. Lying back down again, she sighed. Her dream from last night was absolutely amazing! A cat came to her with a brown pelt that seemed to be dull, yet it glowed like stardust. He introduced himself as Mudfur and said that he was there to help Silver.

Silver sighed again, remembering her mother, Hannah, dying from what she called "green-cough", she was so lonely! Thinking back to her dream, she remembered something Mudfur had said, "Silver, don't be afraid! You have a destiny elsewhere." Silver had tried to protest, but Mudfur stopped her. "Yes, yes...I know you are blind! I have followed you from the time you were kitted to the day Hannah escaped from the Two-legs with you to today. Don't you think I know you're blind?!" Silver flinched away from Mudfur's temper. Seeing her fear, Mudfur's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Silver. Come here." Silver obeyed and walked up to the curious cat. Mudfur lay down and the two cats shared tongues like long-lost littermates. Soothed, Silver sat up and smoothed her chest fur. Mudfur continued to speak, "Silver, I will teach you the ways of a medicine cat and the clan-cat life your grandmother spoke of when you were a kit. But I can only teach you if you agree to become a true believer in Star Clan."

Silver blinked up at Mudfur and spoke for the first time in her dream, "Mudfur, I have no life left with my old Two-legs, for my mother is dead and those dogs have taken over the nest. I would be honored to the greatest intensity to become entwined with the ways of Star Clan and the new life of a medicine cat." Mudfur blinked in surprise. He had expected the kit to fight back and stay with her old ways of life, "Well then!" he said, "Since this is your fourth moon, you shall be given a new name: Silverkit!" Silverkit! She blinked in surprise about the power behind the name. "Silverkit, will you promise to learn the ways of Star Clan and follow in the footsteps of generations of medicine cats?" Silverkit nodded eagerly and answered, "I do." As she said those two fateful words, voices of hundreds of cats broke into her consciousness, '_Four there will be, from the four corners of the lake, with the heart, mind, strength, and agility to carry the Clans once again to safety.' _

Shaking the dream away, Silverkit stood, regaining her balance from being blind once again. Carefully, she put her paw forwards thinking, _The first paw-step of my new life! No...the first paw-step of my destiny._

_'Four there will be, from the four corners of the lake, with the heart, mind, strength, and agility to carry the Clans once again to safety.' _

________________________________________________________________________Bronzepaw blinked as the sun rose over the Windclan camp marking his third morning as an apprentice. He sighed remembering his last night in the nursery. A strange cat had come to him in his dream saying his name was Tallstar.

Tallstar had said, "Bronzekit, you have a destiny in Windclan. A destiny far greater than even Onestar himself."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bronzekit had asked, "I thought Starclan was supposed to say everything in riddles that only leaders and medicine cats can understand!"

Tallstar chuckled. "That's only partially true! Riddles are shown to us, actually, and we pass them on to those in charge of the mortal clans in danger." Brozekit blinked with understanding. "You should have been born in Riverclan with your brains!" Tallstar commented. Brozekit purred with the praise. "Back to the reason I am here! The sun is rising and I have a message from Starclan. Are you ready to receive?"

Bronzekit nodded slowly, hoping the message was good, not ominous. Tallstar twitched his tail and said in a mysterious voice, (that seemed not to belong to a single cat, but to many harmonious voices) "Four there will be from the four corners of the lake, with the heart, mind, strength, and agility to carry the Clans to safety once again." Then, in his usual voice that was fading with age, he continued, "You are one of those four, tell Onestar this, but no-one else."

Back in the present, Bronzepaw shook his head. He transported Tallstar's message and was made an apprentice the next moon high. Why was this so important? Sure he could balance better than any of the warriors and he can run across the moor without tripping in rabbit holes, but anyone could learn! Bronzepaw thought back to the last part-the heart, mind, strength and agility part. His first Gathering as an apprentice was tonight. Perhaps he'll find the other cats of the prophecy then...

________________________________________________________________________Copperpaw stretched his jaws wide in a yawn. His first night in the Shadowclan apprentice den was destructive. According to Shadowclan tradition, every time a new apprentice is made, the apprentices battle for their favorite sleeping spots. He had, of course, done terribly, but he hadn't lost. His moss was still soft and his nest was still warm, so he couldn't complain. An only child, Copperpaw had many a reason to complain, but he wanted to be a warrior, and warriors don't complain.

"Copperpaw?" Blackstar called. Copperpaw raced out of the apprentice den in front of his clan leader.

"Yes Blackstar?"

"I need you to join the dawn patrol. Tawnypelt was put on the patrol, but she's nearly ready to kit, so would you take her place?" Blackstar's kindness surprised Copperpaw. Usually he was very cranky and, well, cranky! Copperpaw agreed, a warrior accepts any order, no matter what.

During the patrol, Copperpaw's mind unwillingly wandered to last night's dream. It was pitch black, but he seemed to know the way to where-ever he was going, even though he had no idea where. As he neared his unknown destination, mews of cats broke into his consciousness, _'Four there will be from the four corners of the lake, with the heart, mind, strength, and agility to save the Clans once again.'_ Copperpaw's tail twitched with curiosity. Why him. He wasn't special at all!_ Choose someone else!_ he had wanted to cry, but he held back his tongue. This could make him the greatest warrior ever!

Shadowclan camp was in view now so Copperpaw brushed away all thoughts of ambition, but a question arose in his throat like crow food. Could the other four be in Shadowclan?

­­­­­­­­­­­___________________________________________________________________________

Bronzepaw blinked as the sun rose over the Windclan camp marking his third morning as an apprentice. He sighed remembering his last night in the nursery. A strange cat had come to him in his dream saying his name was Tallstar.

Tallstar had said, "Bronzekit, you have a destiny in Windclan. A destiny far greater than even Onestar himself."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bronzekit had asked, "I thought Starclan was supposed to say everything in riddles that only leaders and medicine cats can understand!"

Tallstar chuckled. "That's only partially true! Riddles are shown to us, actually, and we pass them on to those in charge of the mortal clans in danger." Brozekit blinked with understanding. "You should have been born in Riverclan with your brains!" Tallstar commented. Brozekit purred with the praise. "Back to the reason I am here! The sun is rising and I have a message from Starclan. Are you ready to receive?"

Bronzekit nodded slowly, hoping the message was good, not ominous. Tallstar twitched his tail and said in a mysterious voice, (that seemed not to belong to a single cat, but to many harmonious voices) "Four there will be from the four corners of the lake, with the heart, mind, strength, and agility to carry the Clans to safety once again." Then, in his usual voice that was fading with age, he continued, "You are one of those four, tell Onestar this, but no-one else."

Back in the present, Bronzepaw shook his head. He transported Tallstar's message and was made an apprentice the next moon high. Why was this so important? Sure he could balance better than any of the warriors and he can run across the moor without tripping in rabbit holes, but anyone could learn! Bronzepaw thought back to the last part-the heart, mind, strength and agility part. His first Gathering as an apprentice was tonight. Perhaps he'll find the other cats of the prophecy then...

___________________________________________________________________________


	3. Ch 1

Song of the Warriors: Part One

It had been twelve long, tiresome days since Mudfur had first visited Silverkit in her dreams. Although she was blind, Silverkit was learning the fascinating ways of the medicine cats and her ancestors in Star Clan. Already, she had learnt over half of all the herbs known to cat-kind! Mudfur had told her that she had a destiny. Star Clan joined him as he said, 'Four there will be, from the four corners of the lake, with the heart, mind, strength, and agility to carry the Clans once again to safety.' Silverkit had learnt a little about clans from her grandmother, Princess, who told her about Firestar, the leader of Thunderclan as well as Hannah's brother, Cloudtail, a warrior of Thunderclan. Princess had failed, however, to tell Silverkit that there were four clans in the Old Forest where they lived before the Two-legs destroyed it. (This was when Mudfur, Riverclan's old medicine cat, had died.) His apprentice, Mothwing, became the new medicine cat, but Mudfur didn't know that she didn't believe in Star Clan until he had joined their ranks.

Silverkit (who was turning 6 moons very soon) had listened to Mudfur as he led her to the lake and taught her for those twelve long days. She scented the leaf-bare air, crisp with the cold, and detected a new, unfamiliar scent. Mudfur had put a name to it: wild water from the lake. They were almost there! Picking up her pace, Silverkit twitched her tail with excitement. What would her new life be like? Which clan would adopt her? Would they actually accept her? Then a new, frightening thought struck her: Will I be a burden to them? Weighed by this new thought, Silverkit stopped. She turned her sightless eyes to the sky and discovered it was nearly sun-down. Mudfur's voices rung in her ears, "There should be an empty tree log to your left, Silverkit. NO! Your other left!" There was humor in his voice, and something else...affection? Silverkit followed Mudfur's directions and trodded wearily to the fallen log Mudfur had described. Her whiskers touched wood, so she ducked and welcomed the warm, moist air trapped in the shelter. Lying down, she prepared herself for the new knowledge to be given from Mudfur.

When she closed her eyes, however, she saw not Mudfur, but another cat who looked just like a reflection to Silverkit. The new cat sat elegantly and began to wash an ear. Curious, Silverkit walked up slowly. "Who are you?" she asked cautiously. The cat stopped washing and looked down at Silverkit with eyes filled with such knowledge that Silverkit had to look away. The cat's tail twitched with humor. "Don't worry Silverkit!" Mudfur's voice sounded behind her, frightening Silverkit. "Mudfur! You scared me out of my fur!" Her anger dieing down to wonder, she asked, "Who is she?" The cat stood and approached the two cats, "I, Silverkit, am Silverstream. I am here to teach you..." "To fight, defend, and hunt like a warrior." Mudfur finished. Warrior? But that can't work! I'm blind! Remember? "Yes Silverkit. We know you are blind, but one must still learn defense, even if it weren't to be used in the offensive position." Silverstream spoke again, melting Silverkit like butter with her voice. Hmmm...I wonder...Can you... "Read your thoughts? Maybe..." Silverstream said mysteriously. Taken aback, Silverkit looked down.

When she looked up again, she was no longer in the mountainous clearing where her dreams usually took place, but in a clearing near a river. Looking around, she also saw that Mudfur had gone! Suddenly, a force threw her backwards into the river. Looking at the attacker, she saw it was Silverstream crouched down and snarling, "Let's begin." Terrified, Silverkit ran to the opposite side of the bank and fluffed out her tail, but it had no effect on Silverstream. She jumped the river easily and pounced on Silverkit again. "Tails do nothing to your attacker Silverkit! Use your claws!" Silverkit wailed, "But I don't want to hurt you! Anyways, here, I can see clearly, but in the waking world, I am sightless once again! If I learn how to fight with sight, won't I begin to depend on it?" Silverstream stepped off of Silverkit and nodded. "You are wise for a kit!" She looked around and found a leaf flexible enough to be wrapped around the eyes and long enough to block out all vision. "Okay! Now attack where you think I am." Silverstream commanded.

Silverkit nodded and sniffed the air. Aha! Here I come! Silverkit walked to the left and turned abruptly to pounce on her right, landing on something solid. "G'erroff me! Well done!" Silverkit wagged her tail with glee and said, "Did I do well Silverstream?" "Yes, you did wonderfully!" Another voice had answered her. "Who's there?" Silverkit asked, shaking the leaf-bandana off. "Don't worry, Silverkit. This is Leopardstar, Riverclan's leader." Glancing at the cat who congratulated her, Silverkit realized that her name was true; Leopardstar's pelt was brown and spotted like a leopard's! Silverkit nodded respectfully and declared, "With the other Star Clan cats, I can scent old and new life...With you I can only scent old life. Why?" Leopardstar chuckled. "I am not dead, that is why little kit!" Silverkit narrowed her eyes. "Then how have you come into my dreams?" Mudfur's voice appeared beside Silverkit, "I brought her." Silverkit blinked in surprise at Mudfur.

"How?" Mudfur exchanged glances with the other cats in the clearing, "Another time perhaps. Right now, we need to ask you something. Would you like to join Riverclan?" What a stupid question of cour... Silverkit's tail dropped. What if I do become a burden? "That is what you want, isn't it?" Mudfur asked worriedly. "Yes, of course, but...the thing is, what if I become a burden to the clan?" Leopardstar flicked her tail over Silverkit's ears reassuringly, "You won't! Not with Mudfur and Silverstream teaching you! So, how 'bout it? Would you like to belong to the cats of Riverclan?" Silverkit nodded eagerly, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Leopardstar stood and said, "Very well! I, Leopardstar of Riverclan have invited this young kit into my clan. She has accepted my offer and wishes to become the next medicine cat. She has two talented mentors in the dreaming world and will be assigned one in the waking world on her sixth moon. Please watch over this kit and let her be happy with her new life." Then, to Silverkit, she said, "Stay in this log when you awake, I will send a patrol out to get you." Silverkit nodded gratefully and yawned. "Thank you," she said as her dream faded into nothingness...


	4. Ch 2

Song of the Warriors: Part Two

Silverkit blinked sleep from her eyes. Was this really for real? Had Leopardstar _actually_ invited and welcomed her into RiverClan? Silverkit shifted into a more comfortable position in the lowsy log shelter Mudfur had helped her find the day before. Leopardstar had said she'd sent a patrol out to find her, so Silverkit, filled with excitement and boredom, began to sing.

Now, to a Twoleg, a cat's song is loud and obnoxious; to another cat, a cat's song is usually loud and obnoxious. But this kitten (today 6 moons old) could _actually _sing! Singing is a rare trait and a prized accomplish, but Silverkit didn't know this, so she sang anyways:

"As the cold of night creeps over, this land of grey and white, I huddle close to Mother, to get some warmth to-night!

I feel my feet a-freezing, and wail like a kit. But Mother comes to save me, before my cold paws split!

While I am..."

Silverkit sniffed with sorrow, realizing that she was singing a song about her mother, Hannah, who had died from green-cough just 13 days before her daughter turned 6 moons. Silverkit sniffed again and turned her head to look in sightless confusion. She had smelt a large group of new scents. Different as individuals, but alike in the sense that they carried the smell of the wild water from the lake. "Wait!" She called as the scents dimmed. She sensed the group turn and look for the source of the noise. "Wait," she called again, "are you from Riverclan?" Silverkit felt alarm buzz through the new cats' paws. _They don't know! _The cat at the head of the patrol said, "I'm Mistyfoot, why do you ask?" Relieved, Silverkit mewed, "Leopardstar came to me in my dream, she said she'd send a patrol to retrieve me!" Silverkit heard stunned whispers from the group and Mistyfoot said, "Are you Silverkit? The blind kit Leopardstar told us about?" Silverkit was astonished Leopardstar had told her clan about her weakness before she even got to the camp, but she nodded never-the-less. "Then follow us." Mistyfoot said, putting her tail around Silverkit's neck to guide her.

The trek to Riverclan was devastatingly slow, but walking beside Mistyfoot was like having her mother back again! Mistyfoot told her that Willowpaw (Riverclan's new medicine cat) would be delighted at having her first apprentice. (Mothwing had mysteriously disappeared & Leopardstar hadn't yet given her a medicine cat name) Filled with new excitement, Silverkit purred, "Do you think I'll be accepted?" Silverkit felt sympathy flood through her tail, "Of course! Riverclan aren't badgers you know!" Silverkit relaxed. Excitement suddenly sparked in the cats behind them. "What's going on?" She asked. Silverkit felt Mistyfoot's head turn. "Why do you ask?" Silverkit replied meekly, "The cats behind us are excited. I can feel their anticipation flowing through their fur like tsunamis!" Mistyfoot looked behind her, then mewed, "We're almost home."

Silverkit almost bounded forward, but the Starclan voices froze her paw-steps, _'Four there will be, from the four corners of the lake, with the heart, mind, strength, and agility to lead the Clans once again.'_ Silverkit looked around wildly thinking, '_Starclan, what are you saying!?'_ She thought Starclan answered with, '_Ponder the knowledge of Song child. It will come in handy.'_ But it must have been the new scents of the lake...


	5. Ch 3

"Wow! This place is amazing! Silverkit purred as the sensational scents drifted to her from the lake. Instinct told her that there was still need to be wary, but the warmth of the rocks and the comfort of the breeze brought a feeling of total and complete safety. She felt as free as the sparrow fluttering carelessly above her.

_Silverkit! _Silverstream's voice sounded in her mind with excitement. _Catch the bird. Misty foot will tell you what to do next._

Silverkit gave an imaginary nod and dropped into a hunter's crouch. Alarm buzzed through the Riverclan warriors, but she couldn't concentrate on that now. She focused all her attention to the morning sun's rays on her back until, at last, the sparrow's shadow blocked the warmth.

The blind kit leapt into the air and flipped, claws outstretched, and threw her prey to the ground, ending its life instantly. Pride surged through her paws. Her first prey in the waking world! She picked up her sparrow and carried it to the Riverclan deputy.

"Mistyfoot! Mistyfoot, did you see _that_?!"

"I...I sure did, Silverkit. Where in the name of Starclan did you learn that?"

Silverkit blinked her sightless eyes. _So Leopardstar didn't tell them everything..._ "Well, when you're blind and alone, instinct takes over." She fibbed, knowing that whatever Leopardstar didn't tell her clan, she did so for a reason.

Mistyfoot chuckled, unaware of her lie, "Well, you're no longer alone...welcome to Riverclan."Sure enough, the sounds of bustling cats reached Silverkit's ears. She tuned in to a group of elders mewing fish tales about the biggest fish in the lake and how one of them caught it single pawed. Shaking her head good naturedly, she dropped her sparrow and focused her senses on the smells of the camp. Every stone, reed, and blade of grass had the scent of her neighbors, each with their own distinct odor mingled with that of the united clan. Mistyfoot suddenly stopped and dismissed the patrol.

"Where are we? Why have we stopped?" Silverkit inquired. Mistyfoot didn't answer, but instead called out, "Leopardstar?"

The clan leader answered, "Enter!" and Mistyfoot whispered, "Pick up your sparrow. Leopardstar may like to see it." Silverkit obeyed and followed the deputy into Leopardstar's den.

"Mistyfoot! Welcome back! The patrol went well, I presume." Leopardstar mewed a greeting to her friend, confusing Silverkit_. Why won't she welcome me? Did Starclan convince her to change her mind; am I not worthy for Riverclan?_

"Leopardstar, the borders are unchanged, the prey is running healthily, and Silverkit is here." As Mistyfoot finished reeling the news to Leopardstar, Silverkit felt a gust of wind on her face_. Of course! Leopardstar wasn't looking at us_!

"Silverkit? OH! Please, forgive my rudeness. Welcome to Riverclan!" Silverkit bowed her head politely and almost said, "Thank you," as Hannah had taught her, but Mistyfoot interrupted.

"Silverkit caught a sparrow for the fresh kill pile today. Are you sure she's destined to be a medicine cat?"

Anger flamed through Leopardstar's pelt as she snapped, "YES! Mudfur came to me, remember?" She calmed a bit before adding, "Anyways, Thunderclan's medicine cat apprentice tried to become a warrior, but it didn't work out."

Understanding flowed from Mistyfoot as she nodded, but Silverkit was still confused, "Thunderclan's medicine cat apprentice? What's the matter? Is he..."

"Blind too? Yes. His name is Jaypaw." Leopardstar answered, "Tonight is the night of the full moon. Mudfur told me you'd be six moons today, correct?" Silverkit nodded. "Then get ready for a ceremony. Mistyfur, will you act as her adopted mother in the clan?"

Mistyfoot nodded, "Of course."

"Wonderful! Get her ready, the ceremony will begin at sundown!"


	6. Ch 4

Mistyfoot's den was very comfortable. Of course, Silverkitf knew from my starclan teachings, Mistyfoot shared her den witht all the warriors of Riverclan eventhough she was the deputy. For the moment being, however, Silverkit's "adopted clan mother" convinced them to leave us be and, well, let us say that Mistyfoot is _very_ convincing at times.

"Silverkit! Are you ready for the ceremony?" Mistyfoot called as her scent filled the den.

"I really don't know...will they accept me? I know you and Mu...Leopardstar think they will but, what if they don't?" she answered.

"Silverkit," she sighed, "just because you are blind, you are not of no use to the clan. Willowpaw really needs an apprentice. And anyways, they'll let you live...tonight is the full moon! You will be blessed on your apprenticeship, for all of Starclan will be watching." Silverkit purred with pleasure. The full moon! Ever since Mudfur, my Starclan tutor, introduced me to clan life, she had been counting the days till her first Gathering. Leopardstar, Riverclan's leader, knew all about her midnight lessons, but kept it a secret for her own reasons. Not even Mistyfoot knew about her dreams where she could see everything. Silverkit was especially excited when she learnt of Jaypaw, Thunderclan's medicine cat apprentice, who was blind as well. _Perhaps he and I can talk to each other after the Gathering!_ She thought, as Mistyfoot put the finnishing licks to her fur and lead her out of the den whispering non-coherent words to her preocupied mind.

"All cats old and young gather in the marshes for a clan meeting!" Leopardstar's great, female voice shook Silverkit's mind into focous to find what smelt like billions of cats staring at her. Determined to have a good name, she held her head high and forced the far fur on her back to stay flat. A kit somewhere to her left cried to his mother, "She smells like one of those terrible kittypets. Can I kill her? _PLEASE?_" Before his mother could reply, Leopardstar began the ceremony.

"Silverkit was indead a kittypet at one time, but broke her bond with human beings long before tonight, correct?" She directed her speach to everyone, but the question to her. Fearing for her life again, I nodded, saying nothing. "Then I ask you, my trusted deputy, do you believe that this kit has what it takes to follow under the lead of Willowpaw, our medicine cat and follow in the loving footsteps of Starclan in the sight of Starclan and learn to care for and love we who are not blood kin, but loving?"

Mistyfoot's scent flashed from pride to confusion then to pride again as she said, "Of course. She will make a fine medicine cat apprentice!"

"Then I give you, Willowpaw, our newest apprentice - SILVERPAW!" Leopardstar called to the heavens. The crowd of cats got the que and cried out, "Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw!"

Silverkit climbed up between Leopardstar and Willowpaw to end the ceremony and walk to the medicine cat den. There, Leopardstar talked formaly for a while with Mistyfoot and Willowpaw and seemed to ignore her for the second time today when she included her in the conversation, "Silverpaw, will it...unnerve you if your mentor does not have a true medicine cat name?"

The question confused Silverpaw for a moment and she almost asked naively if Leopardstar couldn't name her herself, but suddenly remebered her Starclan teachings and asked, "It bothers me that she cannot have the pride that a name offers, but were that not a problem, it would have not affect on me one bit. I do have a proposition for you, Willowpaw. Can you wait until the half moon for the other three medicine cats to give you your name?" The den became full of the musk of surprise and understanding as her movement was accepted.

"I can do that! Thank you, Silverpaw." Willowpaw said, "but I would like to get a move on to the Gathering. The sooner we get there the better!"

"Yes! Let's get going! I'll call some warriors together. Come with me, Mistyfoot?"

"Coming Leopardstar."

With the two large cats gone, the medicine cat den smelt more and more of the now all too common herbs she had been taught to recognize by Mudfur. Willowpaw began chatting away immediatly and told her, "You know, there is another medicine cat apprentice who is blind. His name is,"

"Jaypaw. Yes. Leopardstar told me about him. What is he like? You were an apprentice until recently, right?" Silverpaw replied.

"Jaypaw...Well....don't mention his sight problem he gets a little bit, er, touchy on the subject." She warned, "But he is a very sweet cat. Very sweet..." An air of almost regret flew out of Willowpaw's fur like electricity, but was gone in a flash. "Come. Let us go to the island." Leading the way, she and Silverpaw said nothing, but instead began their bonding of mentor and apprentice. The only thing she mentioned after they left the den was, "We're here."

"What?" It did not feel like a far walk at all.

Willowpaw replied with sarcasim, "Not to worry. The travel to the Moonpool is much farther to make up for the short distance!" I laughed and Willowpaw nudged me onto a log. "Carefull, it's slippery, so walk slowly. I'll be right behind you." Mudfur had told Silverpaw about the entrance to the new Gathering place and had made a simulator for her to practice on. Once on dry land again, she walked a bit and waited for her mentor who was, true to her word, right behind her. "Leafpool! How good to see you!" She cried as she made a silent landing next to me. "Where'd Jaypaw go off to?"

The cat Leafpool chuckled and said, "Hi Willowpaw! Jaypaw is just over there. Why?"

"OH! Wellll...this is my apprentice, Silverpaw. She's er...got the same handicap if you get my meaning."

Willowpaw had hesitated with her reply, but Leafpool said replied immediatly to her friend, "I'm so sorry about Mothwing. She'll show up sooner or later. Graystripe did. JAYPAW! COME HERE!"

A new scent came into focous and a grumpy voice said, "Yes Leafpool, you called?"

"Jaypaw, this is Silverpaw, the new medicine cat for,"

"Riverclan. Yes. Spottedleaf told me." Jaypaw replied sharply, "What do you want?"

"Please take her on a tour of the island. I'll give you first pick of the freshkill pile later."

"Fine, but I am not going to try to find her if she gets lost." Jaypaw directed his scent to Silverpaw and said, "Follow me."

Silverpaw followed his scent the best she could, but every time she concentrated on it she lost her train of thought. He smelt of a million dreams and hopes, but also a cloud of misfortune. "Jaypaw, please slow down!"

"Why should I? You're just like a kittypet! I'm a,"

"Blind medicine cat. I KNOW!" She snapped, but feeling sorry continued, "So am I..."

"WHAT? I could not have heard you right. BLIND TOO? Not possible! I'm...I'm not alone then!"

"No. I've waited a long time to meet you. Will...will you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? Whatever for?!"

"That I don't know, but my late mother always told me, 'Jaypaw...thank Jaypaw...never forget to ask for forgiveness.' I was infact a kittypet, but all memory of that was erased in the cold. I can only remember my mother carrying me away to a new life..."

"Well...whatever happend you can rest easy, you are forgiven." They touched noses like closest friends and in the distance, four powerful _mrows_ flew into the air to signal the beginning of the gathering. "Let's go!" her new, blind friend lead the way to her first meeting with both living and nonliving clans together and her new life.


End file.
